The present invention relates to group organization and, more particularly, to a method and system for invoking mobile devices to facilitate group organization.
In sociological terms, a group consists of people with a shared identity and/or interests who interact with one another and assume obligations as members of the group. Most groups need a certain level of organization in order to perform these basic group functions. Such organization may include, for example, creating a group mission statement, membership roster, calendar of events and communication means.
The Internet has greatly facilitated group organization. In one conventional approach to invoking the Internet for group organization, a group selects one of its members to create a web presence for the group. The selected member reserves a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), creates a website with group resources such as a mission statement, calendar of events and web log and pays a web hosting service to host the website. A link to the website is then distributed to members of the group in a presentation, flyer or email, or by word of mouth or other means. Members then can register with the website at their convenience by navigating to the website and entering member information into a web form, which often includes selection of a password. After registering, members can use group resources on the website.
Unfortunately, conventional approaches to invoking the web to facilitate group organization are cumbersome. There is a substantial time lag between the decision to create a web presence for the group and the establishment of the web presence. Members may not be properly informed of the website once established. Even where properly informed, members may forget or not take the time to register. And even where members register, they may forget their password and have to engage in a password recovery process before they can use the group resources.